


liars for liars by copperiisulfate [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6689038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of liars for liars by copperiisulfate read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: There's a small scar above his brow, covered by his fringe, but Mikado can see it on windy days because he knows where to look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	liars for liars by copperiisulfate [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [liars for liars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/455269) by [copperiisulfate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperiisulfate/pseuds/copperiisulfate). 



**Title** : liars for liars  
**Author** : copperiisulfate  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Durarara!!  
**Character** : Kida/Mikado  
**Rating** : Teen and up  
**Warnings** : graphic depicitons of violence  
**Summary** : There's a small scar above his brow, covered by his fringe, but Mikado can see it on windy days because he knows where to look.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/455269)  
**Length** 0:24:19  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon%202016/liars%20for%20liars%20by%20copperiisulfate.mp3)


End file.
